


Behind masks

by Jojo1112



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Days of Kylo Ren, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojo1112/pseuds/Jojo1112
Summary: Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma take a closer look at each other. My contribution to the campaign of 30 days of Kylo Ren. Since I love rare pairings, I chose them. Rewritten version.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N**
> 
> This is unbeta'ed and I am not a native speaker. All mistakes are my own, but I tried my best to get their voices spot on.
> 
> Although she doesn't know it (yet), _Lizzy_ is to blame. Without her support and her inspiration, I would have been long gone. I am so happy to have her!!!
> 
> And a huge thank you, _cuddlesome_! You inspired me in every way possible. Glad to have you!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own or make any money from Star Wars.

It wasn’t the last time he took his mask off which followed a relieved hiss when his hair was finally free.  
Raven black hair, curling down on his shoulders. Since he was drenched in sweat, it plastered straight over his face. One puff freed him from the strands hanging over his eyes but the rest stayed where it was.  
Only a shower could solve the problem, and he was just on his way there, undressing himself, when the door summoned.  
It could only be General Hux or Captain Phasma, the ones on this Star Destroyer who didn't stop working even when a sign above their heads said stop. From all the difficult choices he might have been made, he was certain staying here on board of the ‘Finalizer’ was one of them. He sighed, sensing the Captain, not the General. Since it was _her_ , he didn’t care and opened the door with a slight raise of his hand.

“What is it?”

Phasma stopped dead in the doorway, obviously not prepared for the door opening so fast and the person some meters behind it, seeing Kylo Ren’s bare face for the first time. Although he stood in some distance in his private quarter, only lit by one small headlight, she recognized at once the tall, lean figure. Shirtless, so she also saw a fine muscled torso with a lot of scars. The second her look lingered on his face and on the dark eyes, framed by a wild, untamed black mane, she was done.  
She would’ve never thought _him_ being so young.

“Sir.” 

Glad that she had gained her composure back, Phasma stood straight, grateful for her armor _and_ her helmet still on.

“General Hux sent me to get you for an immediate meeting in the Assembly chamber. - Sir.”

Kylo only nodded, knowing it meant a summoning by Snoke. Passive.

“I’ll be there.”

Phasma nodded back.

“Sir.”

She retreated with one step and the door closed immediately after her. Behind, a sighing Kylo Ren slipped back in his clothes and in his helmet. Letting Snoke wait was completely out of question, so the shower had to go to the end of the line.

It was only hours later, _after_ all her duties, that Phasma allowed herself feeling bewildered about the incident. How long had she been on the ‘Finalizer’? Years? And never ever before had her thoughts swiveled around the person _behind_ the mask of the Lord of the Knights of Ren. He was nothing more but the means to an end and getting things efficiently done she and her Stormtroopers couldn’t sometimes do. Besides, he was an incalculable force in their fights - acting not always according to a battle array - and an annoying troublemaker for the General, as she knew from Hux himself personally. Not to speak of the Unit that was only busied with repairing his damages of the Ship’s establishment. His lack of discipline and respect was another point why Phasma had never been able to accept him as a true commander like General Hux. Which didn’t mean for her acting as a role model for her soldiers to _not_ show him the respect that was demanded in a hierarchy.

But now that she had seen him, she suddenly couldn’t get him out of her head. Maybe because she had never expected that young, almost boyish face. At least it explained the temper tantrums. 

And the _voice_. A more deeper timbre it was than the mask ever revealed. With a hint of sarcasm, irony and humor in her memory. Phasma discovered that she liked it a lot. And that she was sorry every time she heard him speak with the voice modulator from now on.

Her growing interest made her aware of some gossip by the Stormtroopers and the technicians. The former discussed to stay away from him, some did even not report damages he had done and they had seen, afraid of the dark figure always pacing around. The latter had wagers on when and how his next tantrum would take place, even taking in consideration the amount of damage. It was clear that ‘his Repair Unit’ was pitied by the others, almost assumed that they were punished by their job.  
Nevertheless, his ‘supernatural’ doings in battle had earned him a feared but notorious and popular reputation. 

So what was he really like underneath? Phasma wanted to find out about her fascination of his voice, now that she had seen the real person _behind_ the dark figure. The wish came slowly to her, but it stayed and persisted.  
And one day, not long after, she saw her chance coming.

It was not a good day, actually. They had fought with the Resistance on a planet and not quite lost but won, neither. Retreat was the best option to save her troops and when she was summoned to General Hux after returning to the ‘Finalizer’ to explain herself, it was Kylo Ren _who_ stepped forward.

“I take responsibility.” Was all he said, but Phasma was more than surprised, remaining quietly where she was.

He entered in a snarky discussion with Hux - as they always and often did - but the circumstances must have spoken for him this time. When he left, Hux had finally turned and nodded towards her.

“Captain. I’d like to hear your version of the incident, but if I understood Ren correctly, I have to thank you for the thoughtful retreat that saved many lives of our Stormtroopers…”

Phasma then tried her best to give a short and true summary, but she was left with a lot of questions concerning the Lord of the Knights of Ren. So when she was finished, she found herself afterwards on the way to Ren’s quarters and knocked on the door. It opened after some seconds.

“Captain Phasma?”

He was still in full armor, like her, standing in the doorstep.

“Sir.” Phasma cleared her throat and put the subject right on.

“I’d like to ask, Sir, _why_  you took the blame for the failure on you.”

She paused one moment and added: “It was _me_ who ordered the retreat…”

“I told Hux nothing less, Captain.”

His voice sounded a bit impatient.

“Yes, Sir, but it happened under _my_  watch and…”

“But _I_ recognized the trap too late.”

He interrupted her in an angry way.

“We were all eager to gain some advantage considering our last efforts, Sir, but…”

“No, Captain. I remember your objection and that I had another point of view.”

”In the end, we decided _together_ to go down and secure…”

“Which leaves _me_ nevertheless in the position of initiating it first.” He retorted.

“Sir…”

“No, Captain. I sensed your…uneasiness concerning the whole operation very well. I ignored it. And I know to which length you go to protect your troops. I may be a variable in fights but even I honor your engagement for others. - I knew somebody, too, whose priority was to save all others before herself…” Here, he stopped the unusually long speech abruptly.

“You’re dismissed, Captain.”

He turned around and went back into his quarter, already gripping for the mechanism to take his mask off. _His reaction_ made Phasma’s decision quick. In one step she entered his quarters while the door closed behind her, taking her helmet off, too, and stayed where she was.

Kylo Ren swiveled around, his mask in his hand, surprised that she had dared to follow him. Taking a long look at her, which she reciprocated. Taking in her armor, her tall figure - Phasma was the only one taller than him on the 'Finalizer' - and then her bare face; the wild blonde hair that plastered her face, too.

“And what else, Captain?” Was all he finally said.

 _That timbre_. Phasma gulped.

“Sir -”

A sudden indecision made her fall silent, but she didn’t interrupt the eye contact. She had never shied away from conflicts and she didn't intend to do so now.

A slight frown entered his face. Patience had never been Kylo Ren’s strong suit, so he tossed his helmet in the ashtray on the wall’s side and was with two long strides in front of her.  
A look on her lips said it all, although he waited for a sign from her. After all, he dealt with _her_ , Captain Phasma.

But with no further words following from her, he hissed impatiently through clenched teeth:

“Is this what you came for?”

In an instant, he was crushing his lips on hers, so hard that it hurt, completely surprising her. This wasn’t a tender kiss, more like a teaching lesson - what Phasma definitely did _not_  came for. _This_  was what he was like underneath? Hasty and rough?

She stepped hurriedly back, panting for air, like him.

“Excuse. Me. Sir.”

Harsh words, thrown like a staccato at him.  
With one quick turn, she was out of his quarters and around the next corner, leaving quite an astounded Kylo Ren back. 

The next days, they both acted like nothing had happened. But sometimes, sometimes, a side tilt of his mask met her.

Phasma never glanced back, never turned her helmet in his direction. She just took her orders.

Kylo still couldn't tell what she had _really_ wanted from him, in that moment, but he didn’t want to pry in her mind, suspecting his reaction had _not_  been the right thing. As there was not much to do and he had exhausted himself again and again in his training room - his pain from the strikes of the fight droid showing him he hadn’t even paid enough attention to train properly - he decided to do something about it.

So he showed up at her doorstep, late at night when he had made sure she just came back from her shift. Hux had bored him almost to death with his next battle plans so this couldn’t be more worse, either.

When she opened - without helmet, halfway putting her armor away, showing a womanly figure - he could see _her_  surprise.

“Captain.”

Phasma took some seconds, then she opened the door and stepped aside.

“Come in, Sir.”

He followed her in, seeing that her quarters weren't that different from his. Useful tools here and there, not much more. Less space. To show her equality, he took his mask off as well, since she already had seen him without.

She stared at him, questioning.

“Sir?”

He stepped towards her, wanting to provide clarification.

“I didn't keep within a limit, Captain.”

After a pause, she answered.

“Is that an apology, Sir?”

“Doesn’t it sound like one?”

“I accept.”

Dark eyes lingered on her now, wanting to add much more, but the face stayed passive. He nodded and turned to go - but found himself pulled back and kissed. A careful, gentle try, completely different from _his_ first crush of their full lips.

When they parted, Kylo was confused again.

“I thought…” he started, but Phasma only shook her head.

“Surrender to me, Sir?”

He just watched her for a moment.

“To what kind of play?”

“To _mine_ , Lord Ren.”

His mouth twitched. Who was he to withstand such a game? With the famous Captain, equal in height and battle experience to him? He had often wondered _who_  hid under the shiny chrome armor.

“I’m in, although I would prefer to know the conditions beforehand.”

She watched him, too.

“When I get out of my armory, I leave the _hard_ world of battle behind me. Follow me, Sir?”

He had already made his decision, starting to get out of his dark clothes. Who would have thought that the Captain behind her mask was a fan of tenderness? 

“It’s Kylo, Phasma. And I need a shower first.”

Her smile was sweet.

“Join me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N**
> 
> Ok. This was planned as a one shot, but thanks to this awesome fandom, my story took a direction of its own. Be prepared for more chapters following Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma!
> 
> This chapter wouldn't have been written without the help of three wonderful friends:  
>  _cuddlesome_ \- for inspiring first that 'hot shower scene'  
>  _Windcage_ \- for inspiring me to write more and explore their relationship, you are brilliant!  
>  _Lizzy_ \- for always believing in me! 
> 
> ...and thank you _Háma_ for leaving a comment (this chapter is for you), and thank you _ladystark25_ , _nosecrinkle_ and _Chromiumarmor_ for leaving kudos!

Kylo, finally free of all his clothes as well, followed Phasma without hesitation in the shower, having watched how quick she got out of the rest of her armor and admiring silently the curvy stature who climbed out of it in the end.  
Blonde and wavy hair that was even longer than he first assumed, big blue eyes and full lips, pale skin that matched the tone of his skin for living too long on a Star Destroyer. From the breasts to the roundly formed hips and the long legs, everything called out to a beautiful woman he had never expected to be like this under the shiny chrome mask.   
The way she walked in front of him showed how comfortable she felt in her own body; it wasn't different from her wearing her armor in the battlefield. He had often watched her for some seconds only to appreciate the self-confident and resolute way she was walking wherever she went, barking orders, looking after her troopers, always over towering the fights and battles. She was a constant - solid as a rock - wherever they were heading. Kylo knew that Hux counted on her like on nobody else. And that said something in itself, because Hux normally only trusted Hux to get things efficiently done.  
 _Who_ would surrender in the end? He planned not to be the first one in this game, although he had acknowledged to her rules. He smirked.  
Since they were both privy of their masks, it would be interesting who of the two was losing the proverbial countenance... and Kylo was intent on winning.

He hadn't forgotten the opposite word of hard – he translated it with 'going gentle' - she had told him earlier and decided for a slow approach. To make it easier for him he followed her straight into the shower cabin and stayed close, so he was able to brush Phasma's back. Broad shoulders he admired for their strength, but he should focus on other things he was here for so unexpectedly.  
A touch of her skin was his first attempt to explore different possibilities how to pleasure her. The hot, but not overheated water that came down like a rain shower was already on and underlined his soft touches. Phasma purred like a cat.  
He could just search her mind what she liked in addition, but he wasn't in the mood for using the Force. He just wanted a quick and pleasant release done over with and he assumed it was the same for her.  
And yes, wasn't it a much more interesting take on the challenge to see what was behind _her_ mask? Sometimes the best approach for this was simply to try.  
He embraced her, his hands going softly round to cup her breasts, starting to play with her nipples. Just liking the touch of their bodies, perfectly suited since Phasma was equal in height to him, which pleasured Kylo immensely. His length already started to show how much he also craved to have her in a more intimate way.  
But so did Phasma. She moaned, her nipples got hard and she let her hands roam behind her to grab his tight ass, leaning her head back on his shoulder, eyes closed.  
He had a hard time to resist more action. They were not ready for another kiss either, therefore Kylo let one of his hands stay, caressing her breast. The other one was roaming higher. Over her throat, lining her jaws and stroking gently over her face, staying with his thumb over the full lips, when he finally couldn't withstand anymore and took a soft bite on the shoulder to taste her tender skin.   
Another deep moan escaped her, the hands on his ass tightened and pressed him closer towards her. His length got pinned on her butt, hardened more because of it and made Kylo gasp. If they continued this way, _he_ would lose countenance, he knew it. Being turned on that quick surprised him, too. Was it Phasma or was it simply too long...?   
He struggled with himself, remained motionless for some seconds. Gained some control back.   
Phasma stood still as well, letting the water rain down, enjoying their skin to skin contact and waiting for him patiently to go on. So far, she had savored every minute with him, especially the feeling of the well-toned male body behind her.  
Slowly, Kylo's hand left on her breast dug deeper. In a lazy way, circling her belly and admiring the firm muscles. Down to her shaved pubic area which he massaged a little bit before he slid between her folds.   
A louder moan was Phasma's answer and made him whisper in her ear: “Let me play with you.”  
She panted.   
“Didn't know you're so good at this, Sir.”  
He couldn't withstand a short smirk.   
“No 'Sir' here, only 'Kylo', Phasma.”   
His toying massage of her most intimate part made her pant louder.   
“Sorry, Sir...Kylo.”  
”Better.”  
He detached himself for a short moment to slid his length between her folds, parting them, to boost the feelings and to assist his finger, but not taking her. Phasma breathed heavily.  
“Kylo...”  
She bit into his thumb that was still on her lips and elicited a groan from him for the first time, which made her take his thumb back to her erect nipple and brushing it over repeatedly.  
“I like this...”   
She whispered in his ear, rolling slightly with her hips and reinforcing her grip on him.  
“You do...”   
Kylo couldn't resist another moan when her movement intensified his pleasure. Oh no, he was about to let the control slip away again. It felt so good when she grabbed his ass. She felt so good, wet not only by the water but also by the touch of his length between her folds.  
“I like...”   
Phasma didn't get further.  
The sudden alarm threw both of them off their sexual passion. 

The comm in Phasma's room beeped loud, more times than expected. The voice of General Hux could not be overheard.  
“Captain Phasma at once to the bridge, please.”  
“Damn!”   
The shout came from a frustrated and frozen stiff Phasma.  
Hux's voice was persistent.  
“Captain Phasma at once to the bridge, please.”  
They both stood silent for some seconds, coming rapidly down from their shared intimacy which had just been taken the step in the right direction.  
The comm beeped again.  
“Captain, where are you?”  
The voice sounded slightly strained now.  
Phasma was the first to gather herself, already slipping back into her persona when she searched for the towel and answered the comm.  
“Coming, Sir.”  
Kylo only glared at the comm, trying to get a grip on his exuberant emotions. To destroy it was no use although he desperately ached to do so. Besides, he was in Phasma's quarters. Brooding, he stepped out of the shower, collected his clothes and put them on as fast as he could. He was wet, he was still hot for her, but it didn't help the situation. Duty called, right at the best moment. His mood couldn't be darker.   
But when he saw that Phasma – in her haste - struggled with her armor, he stepped closer to her and helped her gentlemanlike. Still quiet, but both the nearness and the heat of the moment shared together before in mind. The task on hand, rearranging the pieces of her armor, helped him focus.  
The smile he earned from her was reward enough, when she gestured towards the door.  
“You go first...Sir? I need....”  
Kylo understood wordlessly, took his helmet and went to the door while putting his mask on. So this was final goodbye, then.  
It made him ache for his lightsaber again, but her questioning voice held him back.  
“Later... - Sir?”  
He didn't look back, fighting his inner turmoil. Instead he turned his head to the side and nodded once. Then, he was gone.

Kylo took his way directly to the fully occupied bridge, observing that General Hux – always being the calm in such a storm – was already ordering his soldiers around while he checked on incoming messages.  
When Hux caught sight of him, the snide remark didn't wait.   
“Your Lordship is here. How fortunate.”  
“What happened?”  
“Have we been meditating, Ren, haven't we?”  
Kylo wasn't in the mood to give in.  
“I see you didn't lose your sense of humor, yet. What happened?”  
“We had a somewhat surprising visit.”  
Hux turned around and continued to read the messages.  
Usually, Kylo wouldn't have missed the opportunity to taunt the General, but he was still high on hormones and he was desperate for something to do.  
“So where can I make myself useful?”  
Hux was for one second surprised by the reply, but swiveled around, yelling other orders to his men. His brows were knitted together when he returned to Kylo.   
“Outside, that's where I need you, Ren. The bloody Resistance showed up again. It seems they had help from the people of the planet we entered before. That was a hidden base, obviously. They sent their whole army to the 'Finalizer'. And they try to damage us the best way they can. Use your magic Force. Shoot them down!”  
“The planet was...”   
Kylo tried to object to, but Hux interrupted him.  
“I'm not interested in explanations, Ren, I need you outside. Now!”  
When another fighter outside took a shot at the canons near the bridge, the Star Destroyer vibrated a bit.  
Kylo didn't wait for another command. He left straight in direction to the hangar, to get into a Tie fighter when Phasma showed up. He strode past her, not giving her a look and not listening to the words Hux directed towards her.  
There were other things to do, for now.


End file.
